


A Test of Patience

by Rica_Elakha



Series: The Hero and the Drago(o)n [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, kinda OoC Estinien?, possibly Heavensward-spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rica_Elakha/pseuds/Rica_Elakha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people were easy to work with. Azure Dragoons, on the other hand, tended to be much more annoying at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another one I had sitting on my PC for quite some time. Wanted to write something for Estinien, but kinda fear I messed up his character - I'm not even at the Aery yet, so point out anything that seems out of place.
> 
> Again, English isn't my first language and I don't own anything except my copy of the game.

Your current mission wasn’t hard or challenging – you could have easily completed it on your own and been back before the sun would set. But the presence of a certain someone made it all a little more… unbearable.

It all started rather peaceful. You’d made a halt in Tailfeather before venturing on to climb the Sohm Al and meet with Hraesvelgr, and when the issue of replenishing your supplies came up, Ysayle had been able to strike a good deal with one of the merchants. However, there was something the good man had wanted in return…

… and of course, it had to be something which couldn’t be acquired anywhere in the Dravanian Forelands, since he asked for some Cloud Worm meat and some Conodont scales. Well, it wasn’t a problem for you, particularly. You could always reach out with your aether and teleport to Camp Cloudtop.

The problem, however, was that Ysayle had decided that you should take someone with you to complete the task even faster, and that someone was Estinien. The Azure Dragoon had assumed it to be a distraction so the Iceheart could plot against Ishgard, and while Alphinaud tried to solve the problem with some smooth talk, you huffed. The boy needed to learn that some things, such as stubborn Azure Dragoons, couldn’t be changed by mere talking.

And so, after giving a small nod to Ysayle, you swiftly grabbed Estinien’s hand and took him with you as you travelled through the aether, your mind set on the Aetheryte back in Camp Cloudtop. 

You arrived only a few seconds later, and a quick glance at your companion brought a smile to your face. Estinien seemed puzzled. Apparently, there were some things that could startle even the great Azure Dragoon, but your amusement had to wait when your gaze dropped to your hand that was still clenching his. Quickly and without showing any sign of the embarrassment you felt your hand release his and went on to brush some imaginary dust off your weapon.

The Elezen didn’t seem to be bothered anymore – or he proceeded to hide it – and cleared his throat. ‘Well, did we come here to waste some of our valuable time looking at stray Gaelicats, or do we proceed with that woman’s ludicrous task?’ Part of you wanted to scold him for always picking on Ysayle who you considered something close to a friend, but you settled with merely snorting and turning to leave.

Since the Azure Dragoon didn’t seem too fond of Chocobos – or did he do this to torment you? – the both of you made your way to the ponds of Voor Sian Siran on foot. And that was where your patience was tested beyond the usual limit.

Slaying the Cloud Worms wasn’t that hard, but Estinien's constant bickering and sassy comments were putting a great strain on your patience, and you found yourself messing up a few attacks. Pulling yourself together, you kindly asked the Azure Dragoon for help, emphasizing that the both of you could return even sooner if he assisted you.

Instead of immediate assistance, it seemed that the Elezen wanted to make another witty remark, but he had to change his mind when another Cloud Worm appeared behind him. Having the excellent reflexes of a skilled warrior and furthermore being a skilled Dragoon, the poor monster was dealt with quickly.

In exchange, Estinien’s shimmering Dragoon armour was now covered in slime, blood and the insides of a Cloud Worm. At first, you just stared in silence before openly laughing at the sight in front of you. The Elezen didn’t seem pleased, but now it was your turn to make a sassy remark and tell him that he wouldn’t be this disgusted if the substance staining his armour was dragon blood, so you didn’t think this to be so much more dramatic.

‘Ah, but this shows just how wrong you are, dear Warrior of Light. Was it dragon blood that stained my armour, than it would be a much more honourable sight than… this.’ Yet, you still didn’t see the problem with armour getting stained in battle, but since you had to keep travelling with the Dragoon for a bit, you probably shouldn’t upset him too much.

After a quick glance at your collected Cloud Worm meat, you offered that he could clean his armour near the Disappearing Falls while you searched for a Conodont. One Conodont should provide enough scales, you were sure of it, and you wouldn’t need help with an enemy like that.

However, it took you long enough to find one of the scaly monsters, and as soon as you attacked it the creature attempted to flee. Not wanting to look for other Conodonts for another eternity, you promptly chased after it, determined to bring it down on the run. Occasionally, you were able to land a few hits, but the Conodont still carried on with its escape. You had to give the creature credit for its will to live, but you had a task to do as well.

It finally stopped in front of an edge, the pond beyond it laying a few yalms deeper than the one you just crossed. Without mercy, you lunged forward, but your hit barely missed the monster. Feeling your feet slip at the wet stones beneath you, you once again aimed and even managed to finish the creature off. However, it was too late for you to regain your balance, and you tumbled over the edge.

The fall wasn’t a long one, but still, you thought it would be more painful. Now curious, you opened your eyes and took a closer look at the no-so-hard ground.

Uh-oh.

The reason for your harmless impact was a certain Azure Dragoon that was now lying beneath you. His breastplate was missing, and you suspected that he had just been cleaning it when you decided to fall on top of him.

After taking in the sight – and the sight before was truly not to be despised, that much was certain – an evil smirk found its way into your face, and you allowed yourself to slump down onto Estinien’s chest again. This did bother him, you were sure, and so you decided to carry out revenge for his behaviour earlier by just staying there. It was quite comfortable as well.

Even after a few moments had passed, there still wasn’t any kind of reaction from the Elezen, and that bothered you. Humming, you lifted yourself up again, and with a mischievous smirk, you gave the Azure Dragoon a quick peck on the lips. Judging from the way his mouth twitched, the look he shot you must have been priceless if the helmet wouldn’t have blocked the view.

Grinning even wider, you quickly stood up and started running, the Elezen mumbling quite a few threats behind you. You decided that it was probably safer to run away and avoid the Dragoon for some time, and you still had to collect the Conodont scales.

Maybe, just maybe, you would allow your pursuer to catch up to you, but who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
